Badge
by emmad96
Summary: New story.  Not putting it under specific characters because it would spoil the fun xD.  Rating 'T' for the moment, will probably change.
1. Prologue

This is just a prologue and the moment I get this up I will start writing the first chapter. It may seem confusing, but everything will be explained soon.

Disclaimer: If I owned this, _'The Debt'_ would have had a scene with Kensi and Deeks making out so yeah.

My inspiration for this story comes from _'Here Comes Goodbye'_ and _'Why'_ by Rascal Flatts.

* * *

><p>The gravel crunched underneath the tires of my car as I pulled into the small parking lot. Yanking the keys out of the ignition, I rested my forehead against the steering wheel, clenching my eyes closed. I refused to let the tears come, not today, not here. My hand drifted to the centre console and I allowed my fingers to brush over the piece of metal sitting by a two day old coffee cup. Opening the door, I slowly exited the car, locking it behind of me. I walked across the almost empty parking lot, passing two other cars. As I looked up, I saw the silhouette of two people standing on the crest of the small hill, facing each other as if they were talking, heads bowed and hands in pockets. As much as I wanted to turn and bolt, my legs carried me to the figures. They must have heard me coming, because turned to face me, revealing two more people standing on the crest. My legs kept on carrying me forward and into the arms of one of the silhouettes. As I allowed myself to be enveloped into the strong pair of arms, the flood gates broke and the tears started flowing and my body started shaking. I felt a kiss being placed on the top of my head and heard soft soothing noises. I felt so much pain and sorrow as I slowly remembered why I was here and where I was.<p> 


	2. An upcoming Goodbye

Here is the first chapter. I dont own anything, other than my plot horsies xD.

I apologise for any confusion the may arise, but it will all be clear come the end of the story.

* * *

><p>As the tears slowly stopped falling down my cheeks, I turned to face down the gently inclining slope to watch as the car park began to fill with more cars and people began to file up the rise in groups of two or three. As the people gathered in a large group, I felt a presence behind me. I knew it was almost time for me to say goodbye, but I wasn't ready. I felt a hand on each of my shoulders as both of my own hands were enveloped. I suddenly fell to my knees, screaming with agony, a fresh wave of tears pouring down my cheeks. Someone knelt next to me and pulled me against them, protecting me, holding me close. For the first time in such a long time, I felt safe. As I lifted my hand up to brush the tears from my cheeks, a smaller, more fragile hand caught and sandwiched it between its partner. A morning breeze started to blow through the trees above our group and a bird began to sound a sad song. Slowly, the large group of people began to part, allowing us a view of a man and woman, walking towards us. They stopped just short of our small gathering and the woman spoke softly.<p>

"I do believe it is time." The woman spoke with a tone of someone who was in an immense amount of pain and slowly lifted her hand to place on her companion's arm, the gesture saying more than that of the words she spoke so softly. As the sun began to shine through the trees, I saw a glistening trail winding its way down the man's cheek. I reached out to touch the man's arm, but the small hands holding mine refused to let go. I felt a new wave of pain wash over me, a feeling of helplessness flooding my every pore. The woman spoke softly once more. "Come, Mr Callen. We have much to do today." And together they turned and walked back towards the crowd, arms linked in support of each other. Our small group stood and began to watch the crowd as people approached the front and began to talk. We could not hear them, but that did not matter. We knew what they were saying. We watched the people for three hours as one by one, each person walked to the front of the crowd and said their peace. The man and woman never once moved from their places at the back of the group and as the crowd began to dissipate, they remained rooted to the spot, not wanting to leave. Even from a distance, I could see the trails of tears winding down their cheeks. They were hurting, in pain. And there was nothing I could do about it.


	3. A father's watchful eye

**Ok, so this story has kind of gone flop, so I'm thinking that I may just take it down, re work it for a couple of weeks, y'know, edit, re word a few things ect ect. I know exactly how I want to end it, but I need to write everything in between and I know what I want to write xD. If I take it down, it will be back up and hopefully completed by the 2nd of Feb, cause that's when school starts again.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, 'cause I totally own NCIS LA. If I did, Deeks would be almost always shirtless and the levels of Densi sexual tension would be through the roof. Oh, and The Debt would have had them maccin on each other.**

* * *

><p>We stood and watched the pair as the midday sun came and went, my hands intertwined with others. As my watch struck two in the afternoon, the woman slowly began to walk back towards the parking lot, the man following a long way behind, hands shoved in pockets and head bowed. I thought I could hear someone calling my name, but it was so brief and distant that I disregarded it, instead turning to the man next to me.<p>

"Marty, how the hell is this happening?" I whispered, pulling my hand out of the smaller pair and wrapping my arms around the only person who could comfort me at this time. As my body began to tremble again, I felt arms wrap around me and hands rub my back.

"I don't know, Princess, I have no bloody idea." He whispered back, holding me tighter to him.

"Why did they not acknowledge us, we were standing right in front of them!" I sobbed, my knees buckling, all my weight being supported by my knight.

"That is because, my sweet girl, you are in the in between." A voice said from behind us. A voice I hadn't heard since I was 15. I let go of my knight and turned towards the voice.

"Dad?" I breathed, not allowing myself to believe what I was seeing.

"Oh my girl, I've missed you so much." He whispered as I threw myself into his embrace. Then I started to cry. I cried all the tears I had held inside of me since I was 15, letting my father comfort me for the first time in years. I cried for a good hour, the people behind me never moving and their presence having a slight calming effect on me.


End file.
